Old friends
by Manga nerdette
Summary: This is palletshipping a yaoi shipping. Ash is traviling with Iris and Cilan and meet Gary and some Sinnoh friends T for kissing and little swearing


**First thing this is palletshipping and it is yaoi if you don't like, don't read. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so sorry if it sucks. There is also ColdcoffeeShipping and more but I don't know or there isn't a name. And I know my title sucks but I couldn't think.**  
**Disclaimer. No matter how much I don't want to admit it, I don't own Pokémon at all. However this plot is mine.(I don't know if it's something that deserves pride though.)**

Old friends

"I'm hungry," whined the raven haired boy as his stomach growled.  
"Ash your such a little kid,"Iris said,"can't you wait till we get to the camp site." Then her own stomach started to growl  
All three of the travelers started to laugh. Even Iris laughed a bit.  
Then Cilan said,"fear not I will prepare a culinary masterpiece to satisfy all your hunger."  
They all knew they needed to get a fire going and get some water.  
"I call the water," Iris yelled as she ran off.  
"Common Pikachu let's go chop some firewood!" Ash said calling his friend over.  
"Pi pikachu!"  
Ash runs off into the forest with a small hatchet. He starts chopping but stops when he hears fast approaching footsteps. Then someone runs into him and starts yelling,"you tripped me now you owe me a fine you have ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight..."  
Ash interrupts with,"how's it going Berry you don't change much do you."  
"Ash!" The blond boy exclaims.  
"Yep it's me, but what are you doing in univa."  
"Oh Paul and I are helping out this researcher out here so why you here?" he asked  
"I'm traveling here I even got eight badges see." Ash proudly shows them to Barry.  
"Nice,"so you still traveling with Brock?" "No he became a Pokémon doctor. Now I'm traveling with Cilan and Iris. I'm getting firewood to cook some food now you wanna join us?"  
"You cook!?"  
"No I'll leave that to Cilan, it tastes close to Brock's cooking."  
"Yes, I don't think they'll miss me much. I'll carry firewood with you."  
"I need to chop it first I kinda got ran into."  
Ash got the wood chopped and Barry helped him bring it back to camp. Cilan had some ingredients mixed and Iris already brought back water.  
"Who you got there Ash?" Asked Cilan as they came back.  
"He's a friend of mine from Sinnoh. I ran into him and we wanted to talk."  
"Well we have enough food so once it's done you can help yourself. Oh and I'm Iris and that's Cilan."Iris said.  
"So do you know how Kenny's doing?"  
"He started dating Dawn and decided to travel with her to hoenn. They met up with her friend May and her boyfriend Drew and Mays brother."  
"There dating and same with May and Drew,"Ash gasped,"wait four are in contests and they all travel together. How's that work?"  
"You know the other three?" Barry questioned.  
"Yeah, I traveled with May and Max. Drew was May's rival."  
"Wow you know a lot of people."  
"Foods ready!" Cilan yelled disrupting their chat.  
"I'm starved!"Yelled both the boys as they ran and scarfed their food down. The others don't think they tasted it at all but Barry said to Ash,"your right it's close to Brock's cooking."  
They went off to talk a bit more. Cilan liked the bit of quite, but then heard "Barry, Barry, how could you get lost in here, errrr, Baaaaarrrryyyy!"  
Iris decided to tell him to shut it before thee werent Pokémon in the forest anymore. But being as she is she ran through the treetops. Popped down right in front of the loud boy scaring him half to death just saying "hi".  
"If you're looking for Barry fallow me him and ash are talking a bit from the campsite," she told the purple haired boy,"I'm Iris and this is axew."  
"Paul. Where's Berry," he demanded. Iris didn't really care though she still brought him to where Ash and Barry talked.  
When Ash saw him he said "Paul how you been buddy,"ash gave him a cold stare, grabbed Berry's wrist and started to drag him off."  
"What's this for Paul," Barry started to whine. "Shut up, we're here to help not talk." Paul scolded his friend.  
"Why does it matter so much Paul it's not taking much time?" Ash not expecting the answer he ended up getting. Paul kissing Berry!  
"I don't care his time is mine." He said it, and it was actually sweet. Well for Paul anyway, and he was blushing. Only a little but visible to everyone around."And the boonies professor wanted both the workers he's paying."  
"Boonies, do you mean..." and Paul cut as off saying," yes shit for brains kanto the boonies."  
"Who's the professor." ash asked hoping to hear his crush.  
"You find out,"Paul shot back leaving ash behind.  
"Aaaw, I wanted to go,"whined Ash, but he didn't fallow. Just went back and went to bed. He dreamed of his crush. Gary Oak. He dreams of his emerald eyes, spiky hair that's surprisingly soft to the touch, his forming abs, just everything. This was one of ashes favorite dreams he's loved by Gary here. This dream is also a dream for real life. 'but it'll never happen' thought Ash as he woke up.  
"Ash, where'd Berry put our morning firewood!" Iris yelled questioningly.  
"I don't know,"ash grudged.  
"We'll you need to find it or get more. You know firewood duty includes morning wood,"said Cilan.  
"I'll go chop some more than," his stomach growled,"and as fast as I can."  
Iris was wondering how he could eat after shoving all that food in last night. 'who can eat that much food and still be hungry!?'  
Ash went to the same tree as before and started to chop, when someone snuck up behind him and kissed his neck! Then the man tried to run away, but ash through the hatchet in his direction (out of being startled not on purpose). The back of the mans right hand got cut, but he kept running. Ash grabbed the hatchet and got the wood. Food is more important, besides I think he got the point of not attacking people.  
When Ash got back he explained the blood on the hatchet and ate his food as they left they ran into Barry again. Or he ran into Ash. "Oww you ow me a fin and you better pay it in ten, nine, eight... Ash. Your not excused pay up."  
"Berry,"yelled Paul," stop wandering around we are supposed to work."  
From the distance they heard,"Ashy-boy, Is that you?"  
Ash knew only one person who called him that. Gary! Ash started to look at his eyes, and how they reflect the new sunlight like gemstones. He was lost in them.  
"-boy, Ashy-boy are you in reality?" Gary asked waving his hand in Ash's face.  
Ash grabbed his hand and stared. It was wrapped up. His right hand! Ash unwraped it and it's a big cut down the back of his hand. Gary blushes, but acts oblivious.  
"Why'd you do that, couldn't you see it was injured." Gary yelled trying to use it as a cover.  
"You, it was you?" Ash asked. Strangely there was no anger in his voice. Just curiosity. 'What would he do if it was me? No! I can't say anything,'Gary thought. Ash stared into Gary's green eyes like he saw his sole. Gary realized just how interesting his new shoes where, but Ash gently lifted Gary's face so it was level to his and stared. He could feel his crushes breath. They were only a nose apart.  
Gary couldn't take it he closed his eyes and said,"Ash your right it was me it's just, I've loved you all this time. I'm sorry."  
Gary felt something on his lips. Soft and felt just right. His eyes flew open to see ash kissing him! He only recovered from his shock when Ash stopped, no I'm sorry for cutting you. You know I've loved you all this long too. They went back to their kiss then Gary started to bite ashes lower lip asking for entrance. He was granted the two tongs started to find every inch of their new surroundings. When the kiss broke to breath pikachu and umbreon walked out of the forest together.  
Ash said,"holy crap I left pikachu in the woods." "Oh that's where you went umbreon. Did you have fun?" Asked Gary.  
Umbreon started to brush up on pikachu lovingly. Then they rubbed noses. "Gary,"Ash said,"is umbreon a girl?"  
Gary looked at Ash like he was stupid,"no but Ash, even when he was an eevee he loved Pikachu. How didn't you notice?"  
Ash shrugged and Gary grabbed him and they started to kiss again. Barry kept looking at Paul. Then in a bold act grabbed his and started to make out. At first he got punched in the shoulder. Then Paul grabbed him and made out. He must be dominant.  
With the three couples all lovey dovey Iris and Cilan stood awkwardly and left in opposite directions. This wasn't really there thing.

**Poor Iris she's the only girl. I know I sucked but I still want reviews good or bad I want to get better. **


End file.
